


Aggression

by Howling_Eclipse



Series: Verikynyan [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:34:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27039538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Howling_Eclipse/pseuds/Howling_Eclipse
Summary: Deep down, it was like there was a part of him that was always angry, and no one could figure out why.
Series: Verikynyan [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1973338
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Aggression

He'd always been aggressive. Far more than his schoolmates. It made it...exceptionally difficult to get close to the other kids. No one wanted to be friends with the kid who was just as likely to hit you as hug you. At least, not until Mark. In spite of their rather disastrous first meeting. 

Mark was a new kid in class, smaller and thinner than most of the others, and arrived on the day they were assigned a group project. All of the other kids had been assigned to someone, and so the teachers were forced to pair the two of them up. It was one of Verikynyan's bad days, where he was constantly snappy and lashing out at others, and despite the fact that Verikynyan was the tallest in the class and he was the smallest, Mark snapped back. 

Quiet bickering and sullen glares descended rather quickly into screaming and fighting, and Mark proved to be more than a match for him, eventually pinning him down and smacking his head into the floor. Ultimately the two ended up with a broken ankle (Mark), a concussion (Verikynyan), a broken wrist (also Verikynyan), numerous bruises and scrapes on both of them, a week long suspension (again, both of them), and as each other's best friend.

They had more fights over the years, though none quite as extreme as the first, learning and becoming intrinsically aware of each other's limits and avoiding any injuries more permanent than a few days, as well as kept their fights outside of the school whenever possible. It was strange, but it worked for them. They just got each other in a way outsiders didn't. 

His parents tried getting him therapy, to figure out the cause of and a solution to his aggression, but it never panned out. The best anyone could come up with was that deep down, it was like there was some small part of him that was always angry, and no one could ever figure out why. Least of all himself. 

They had hoped it would settle when he presented, but, just like the unexpected result of presenting as an Omega (everyone assumed he would be an Alpha, between his multiple growth spurts and the behaviors he had exhibited already), it wound up getting worse. His heats would amplify his natural aggressive personality into a simmering _rage_ , ready to explode into violence at a moments notice.

Just like in childhood with friendships, this made relationships difficult as well. Not many Alphas were interested in an Omega who needed to be fought into submission every time he went into heat...and even fewer could actually do it. So he made do. Most of the time, he hooked up with toxic Alphas and broke them out of their mindset by showing them what it was like to be dominated, and whenever Mark was single he would help him through heats. It wasn't ideal but...it worked. For now.


End file.
